


Sarah Throws A Shit Party (And It's Shit)

by BasicallyDating



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crying Luke, Fluff, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Michael is a sweetheart, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyDating/pseuds/BasicallyDating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke suck at communication and end up wearing the same costume to the Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Throws A Shit Party (And It's Shit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordlessBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordlessBooks/gifts).



> Because she beta read this even though she doesn't like 5sos. Ily

“Mikey!” Luke yelled, rousing the boy sat besides him from his phone.

“You don’t have to yell, I’m literally right next to you,” the boy replied, bringing his attention back to his phone.

Luke tugged at Michael’s sleeve until he turned to look at him, giving Luke a soft smile.

The blonde shoved him off the couch.

Michael fell with a thump and girlish yell. Luke kinda felt bad, but not enough to help the boy up off the floor.

“What was that for?” Mikey exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“You were being an arse,” Luke said simply.

Michael glared at Luke as he climbed onto the couch, stretching his legs over Luke’s lap and sprawling his upper body before replying, “That wasn’t very nice, Lukey.”

“Well, I’m not very nice,” Luke joked. 

“Sure, and I’m not the King of Sarcasm,” Michael murmured, pulling the blonde down onto him and bringing him in for a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Luke replied, snaking his hands behind Michael’s back and cuddling his face into the boy's chest, breathing in the sweet smell of him, the smell Luke had grown accustomed to over the years of being around the boy. Sure, Michael has changed his appearance, but he still smells like the awkward boy Luke knew him to be.

“Do you wanna go to that costume party Sarah’s hosting tonight?” Luke asked.

“Pfft, you know as well as I do that Sarah hosts shit parties!” he retorted.

“Well I heard she’s gonna have an actual DJ this time ‘round. And according to Cal, she’s got a new beer keg since you broke hers last time. Heard she’s still mad at you for that one,” the younger boy replied, poking him in the stomach.

Mikey swatted Luke's hand away before saying, “Hey, you know that wasn’t my fault! Some girl ran into me and I fell onto it! It’s her fault, that’s what it is.”

“Sure it is, Mikey,” Luke bellowed, hiding his face in the boy's chest before Michael could swat him.

Michael hugged the boy tighter to his chest. “Why d’you want ta go anyway?” he asked.

“Dunno, just haven’t been out with you in a while.” Luke sighed, “I miss you.”

“I’m right here, babe,” Michael pointed out, kissing the blonde's forehead.

“You know what I mean,” Luke mumbled, stifling a yawn and nuzzling his head in the older boys black sweater.

“What’re we gon’ go as?” Michael questioned, rubbing the blonde's back.

“How ‘bout Mario and Luigi? That way we don’t have to go looking for costumes,” Luke suggested.

“I’m down for that,” Michael replied. “When’s the party start?”

“Probably ‘round 7 or so,” Luke guessed, glancing at the clock. “We’ve still got a couple hours. Wanna nap with me?”

“Of course I do, who d’you think I am?” Michael giggled out, wrapping his arms around the younger boy before closing his eyes.

~*~*~

When Luke woke, he was surprised to see his boyfriend no longer sleeping next to him.

“Mikey?” Luke called out, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

His feet were planted on the floor before the older boy poked his head into the doorway of their den.

“Hey, I was just gonna wake you,” Michael informed, walking towards the blonde and pecking him on the lips. “How’d you sleep?”

“Woulda been better if I coulda slept a little longer,” Luke joked, bringing a smirk to the green eyed boys face.

“We’ll have time for that later babe,” Michael promised as he pulled Luke out of the den and up the stairs, shoving him lightly into his room. “For now, we’ve got a party to get ready for!” He shouted, dancing away to his room.

“Maybe we should just stay in tonight,” the blond suggested, intrigued by the way the boy's hips moved.

Michael turned, mock horror on his face, his hand placed dramatically on his chest. “But I showered Luke! And I’m awful ready for this party… You did say it’d be better than years past,” Michael recalled. He must’ve noticed the blonde boy's hungry stare, for he added a whiny, “Luke, c’mon babe, we fuck, like, every night. Let's spend this night differently.”

“Fine, but you owe me one,” Luke grumbled, turning ‘round to his room.

“Hey, you’re the one who suggested we go,” Michael reminded.

“Yeah, well….,” the blonde didn’t even bother finishing his sentence, as the older boy had already shut his door and was singing loudly.

Luke giggled, shutting his door and taking his shirt off. He was definitely in love with that boy, and there was nothing he could do about it.

~*~*~

Thirty minutes later, Luke was just finishing his look with the signature mustache Mario was known for when a knock sounded on his door.

“Just a sec, Mikey,” Luke called out, pulling his hat over his hair.

Honestly, Luke didn’t even know why he and Michael had separate rooms, but the older boy had complained about cupboard space and how he needed to hang all of his jeans ‘cause he didn’t want them to wrinkle, so Luke had agreed to have separate rooms, even if they barely used his, usually ending up in Michael's bed every night anyway.

The blond took one last look at himself in the mirror before slipping his phone in his trouser pocket.

He opened the door, expecting to see Michael there, but instead was met with empty space. 

“Mikey?” he called out, poking his head into the older boys room, not finding him there.

A muffled sound came from downstairs, making the boy turn and take the steps two at a time. 

“Babe? Where are you?” Luke called out again once he reached the landing.

The only response he got was the sound of a car engine starting. Luke hurried to pull his shoes on before running to the garage door.

Once he stepped into the dimly lit space, Luke was relieved to see that Michael was behind the wheel of their car. He rushed to the side door, opening it and quickly getting in, scaring Michael from his phone.

“Hey,” the boy said, smiling. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, just don’t scare me like that again,” Luke replied as Michael pulled out of the garage and closed it before speeding away.

“What d’ya mean?” the boy asked, glancing at Luke.

“Well, you knocked on my door, so I expected you to be there when I opened it, but you weren’t so I called your name and I didn’t get a reply and-,” Luke paused.

“And what?” the older boy urged, turning to his left to find Luke staring intently at him. Michael frowned. “What’s wrong? Do I have somethin’ on my face?” He brought a hand up, wiping at his face.

Luke shook his head. “Why are you wearing a Mario costume? You were supposed to be Luigi!” the blond exclaimed.

It was then that Michael finally realized what the boy had been looking at.

“But I thought you had a Luigi suit! ‘Cause I sure as hell don’t,” Michael reasoned.

“Well I don’t have a Luigi costume either… I thought you had one though! Why did I think that?” Luke questioned himself.

Both boys pondered a bit, Mikey keeping his eyes on the road. Luke finally sighed, putting his head in his hands.

“Calum has one,” he muttered.

Michael reached over, rubbing the blondes back. “Hey, it's okay babe. We’re gonna be the hottest looking Mario’s at the party,” he joked.

“But we’re gonna look so stupid,” Luke sniffled. “I’m sorry Mikey.” The blonde raised his head, revealing teary eyes and red nose.

“Don’t cry,” the older boy exclaimed. He pulled over quickly, putting the car in park. Michael leaned over the console, taking Luke’s face into his hands and wiping the tears that threatened to fall with his thumb. “Babe, we’re not gonna look stupid. You look stunning!” Luke shook his head side to side. “If anything, I’m gon’ look stupid ‘cause people’ll think that I’m copying you,” Michael reckoned.

Luke let out a small laugh. “Yeah, guess I do look better than you,” he said, playfully pushing the older boy away. 

“Hell yeah you do,” Michael resounded, pulling the boy in for a quick kiss. “Love ya.”

“Love you too,” the blond beamed, pulling Michael into a hug. “Thanks for everything. I dunno where I’d be without you,” he admitted, hiding his face in the boy's shoulder so he wouldn't see the blush creeping up his pale face.

“Probably six feet under,” Michael joked.

Luke pulled away from the older boy, letting out a whiny, “Hey!”

“Well, I mean your driving is shit, so I’m pretty sure you’da crashed into something by now if I wasn’t your chauffeur,” Michael continued, pulling the car out of where he’d hurriedly parked it.

Luke laughed, a smile forming on his face. “You’re probably right,” he commented, sitting back in his seat.

“Always am,” Michael replied jokingly. He turned onto Sarah's road, looking for a place to park.

Luke finally spotted one, yelling out a quick, “there,” accompanied with a point of his hand.

Michael maneuvered into the spot, killing the engine and pocketing the keys. He turned to Luke, turning his head sideways before asking, “You ready to fuck shit up?”

The blond choked out a laugh, replying with a, “Hell yeah!”

Michael smiled, asking Luke to wait for a second, before getting out and opening the door for the younger boy like the gentleman he is. Okay, maybe he’s not a gentleman, but hell, being nice to his boyfriend isn't that hard.

Luke giggled, taking the boy's outstretched hand and pulling himself out. He shut the door, and the two were off down the pavement, hand in hand and giggling like schoolgirls at a joke that wasn’t all too funny. And if the rest of the night was a blur to the boyfriends, and they had no idea how they ended up in their own bed, all that mattered was that they were still in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is like the first time I'm writing in 3rd person, so it might suck. Also, first time writing purely fluff, which is definitely something that I'm not used to. Anyway, like I said, I hope that you beautiful people enjoyed it!


End file.
